This invention relates to an air conditioning system for vehicles.
The U.S. Pat. Nos. to Baker, 3,228,189; Andrews, 3,252,298; Johnson, 3,350,876; Balje et al, 3,713,294; Morgan et al, 3,830,062; Edwards, 3,968,649 and Milling, 4,069,672 disclose waste heat recovery systems for internal combustion engines. The U.S. Pat. No. to Edwards, 3,967,466 discloses an air and waste vapor reverse Brayton cycle air conditioning system.